Shukaku's Change
by chucha-chan
Summary: As of lately, Gaara has been having dreams involving Lee. Every night Gaara wakes up in a cold sweat. What happens when Suna ANBU finds Lee bearly alive on the out skirts of Suna? How does Gaara & his siblings react?
1. Chapter 1

Ever since Gaara had been about to go to sleep, he had been having dreams. Not normal ones, but ones that involved Lee. Gaara gasped as he sat up, he was sweating all over & shaking. This one, this dream was different. Gaara recalled the dreams events.

_Gaara & Lee were standing a few feet away from each other, facing one another. Lee's eyes were covered by his bangs as he stared at the ground. The wind suddenly picked up, makings Lee's hair flutter. Gaara glanced worriedly at Lee. Lee was too quiet, something was wrong, something HAD to have been wrong. "Lee?" Gaara voiced out as he began a few small steps towards Lee. _

_"Im so sorry Gaara" Lee whispered, but loudly enough for Gaara to hear. That made Gaara stop in his tracks "Lee? Why are you sorry?" Suddenly everything stopped, birds stopped chirping, the wind stopped blowing, everything was to freakishly quiet. "You must hate me..." Lee muttered. Gaara tilted his head in a confused manner. "I'd never hate you Lee-kun" Gaara said as he put a hand on Lee's left shoulder. Thats when Lee looked up..._

_Gaara jumped back. Lee's eyes, his eyes were dull & he had dark rings around his eyes. He looked worn out & sickly pale. "Lee?...What happened to you!?" Gaara almost shouted. He felt his gourd shifting. "Whats going on?" Gaara whispered. Lee out strechted his right arm & smirked. Gaara felt the sand fall to the ground, he watched it as it slithered towards Lee. It covered his body...thats when Gaara caught on. "Shukaku..."_

Gaara woke up after that. "Sh-shukaku..." Gaara muttered quietly to himself. That damn raccoon demon was never going to stop tormenting him, even when Shukaku wasnt inside no more. What did that dream mean? Gaara clutched his head. He slowly got out of bed, by now it must of been 4.30am, still dark out. He decided to clear his head & sit on the roof.

He looked at the stars, a few shooting stars too. Gaara sighed, maybe Lee was going to be Shukaku's new container? Nah...I mean, how could that ever happen? Shukaku's soul was ripped out of Gaara's, thanks to the Akatsuki. Temari opened Gaara's window, only to see Gaara's feet dangled off of the edge of the roof. She sighed & jumped on the roof, sitting next to her little brother. "Gaara? Something bothering you?" She asked in a worried tone. Gaara looked down at his feet "Im not sure..." He mummered. Temari's left eyebrow went up "What do you mean?". Gaara slowly turned his head, facing her. His expression rose even more worry to spark with in her "G-gaara?". Gaara had a far off look in his eyes "I had a dream, a bad one..." He whispered. Temari nodded, silently asking him to go on. "Lee...he was possessed by Shukaku"


	2. Chapter 2

"Possessed...by Shukaku? H-how?" Temari wondered aloud. Gaara looked at his feet once again, "I dont know how...". He definately wouldnt be goig back to sleep tonight, thats for sure. Temari gently put her hand on her little brothers shoulder "Nothings gong to happen. And if it does, Lee knows how to look after himself" She had a small smile upon her face. Gaara watched as his sister got up & went back inside. "...Lee..." He whispered as he stared at the night sky.

Gaara had no idea how long he was up on the roof for, until the sun peered over the horizon. The entire time he spent on the roof, he thought about Lee. Thankfully, Kazekage work would keep his mind off the troublesome thought. As he went inside, he noticed his sister cooking & his brother almost fast asleep at the kitchen table. Temari smiled "Feeling better Gaara-niisan?" She asked as she continued cooking. Gaara yawned loudly, & ran his hand though his messy hair "Could be better". He sat next to his brother, who was now drooling a mini puddle onto the table.

Temari placed her now finished scrambled eggs onto three seperate plates. She gently handed one to Gaara & smashed Kankuro's plate loudly against the table, causing him to wake up instantly. "W-wha?" He said smartly. Temari rolled her eyes, grabbed her plate & sat with her brothers. They ate silently together, in peace, until Kankuro spoke up "Gaara? Is everything...umm...alright?" He said as he eyed his brother. Gaara, who had been picking at his food with a fork, yawned once again. "I had a bad night..." Gaara replied sourly.

After they finished off their breakfast, Gaara decided to go to his office & work, to get his mind off of Lee. Each time he read & signed a document, he would zone off. Is it even possible that Shukaku could escape to clutches of the evil Akatsuki? Each time he thought of Lee, Shukaku & that dream, he would shake his head to rid himself of the thought of Lee being Shukaku's new container. This went on till lunch time, when Temari knocked on the door. "G...umm...Gaara? May I-I...come i-in..." She stuttered. Gaara continued with his work, & told his sister to come in.

Temari gulped as she quietly shut the door behind her. By now, Gaara was looking at her. Temari was never nervous, why was she now? Temari sighed as she nervously sat on the chair across from her little brother. "What is it Temari? Im quite busy" Gaara grumbled out. Temari fisted her hand & placed it in front of her mouth as she coughed loudly. "I got s-some...bad news...a-a-about L-lee". Gaara paid full attention to her as she said 'bad news' & 'Lee'. "What? What do you mean?" He said it so calmly, but inside he was worried & scared. "ANBU n-ninja's were surveying th-the outskirts...o-of the villiage" She looked at Gaara very seriously "H-he's in hospital, he's in v-very...bad shape, we t-think he's b-been...attacked". Gaara instantly got out of his seat & used is sand to transport to Suna's only hospital, leaving a shell-shock Temari behind...


End file.
